Brothers in Arms Part 1
by BlazingAngel44
Summary: On the night before D-Day, paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division are dropped into Normandy and scattered behind enemy lines. For Sgt. Matt Baker, his only mission is to keep his men alive through eight harrowing days. While facing overwhelming odds and outnumbered, Baker must put his men on the line in order to succeed the objective. Even if it require a sacrifice...
1. Introduction

The 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault) of the United States Army, nicknamed the "Screaming Eagles," was activated on August 15, 1942. On August 19, its first commander, Major General William C. Lee, promised his new recruits that the 101st had a **rendezvous with destiny.** General Order Number Five, which gave birth to the division, read:

" _The 101_ _st_ _Airborne Division, activated at Camp Claiborne, Louisiana, had no history, but it has a rendezvous with destiny. Like the early American pioneers whose invincible courage was the foundation stone of this nation, we have broken with the past and its traditions in order to establish our claim to the future._

" _Due to the nature of our armament, and the tactics in which we shall perfect ourselves, we shall upon to carry out operations of far-reaching military importance, and we shall habitually go into action when the need is immediate and extreme."_

-Major General U.S. Army

William C. Lee


	2. Rendezvous with Destiny

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Brothers in Arms. Just to make a quick announcement and that I will be working on this novel as much as I can whatever I have the time to do so. I won't be regularly posting much so we'll have to see from there. All rights belong to their respective owners to avoid copyrights issues.**

 **Update: This chapter will be experiencing a massive update. Due to the update, I would recommend starting chapter three since that's where the story will begins until the two first chapters get updated. You can continues on** **unless you're sure you can handle this horrible storytelling and grammar.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere over Normandy, France**_

 _ **June 6, 1944 0015 hours**_

The sound of an engine fills the air as the moonlight revealed a C-47 Dakotas transport plane, soon followed by more planes on either side across the night sky.

It is June 6, D-Day as the world will know, that these C-47s are carrying the men of the 101st Airborne Division, most preferably known as "the Screaming Eagles," to

drop them behind enemy lines in preparation for the seaborne invasion that will be soon to come.

Inside plane number 53 are paratroopers from 3rd squad, Fox Company of the 502nd Infantry Regiment sitting on the bench on either side of the plane, some of them are sleeping, and some of them are puking their stomachs out due to air-sickness.

But, most of them are sitting there deathly quiet, their minds running scenarios of what will happen to them once they jump into combat. Are they going to survive? Will they be able to get home safely to their loved ones that they left behind to serve their country?

Or they are going to die knowing well what their loved ones are going to react once they see the army chaplain and an officer with a telegram in his hand?

They all made a promise to each other before the plane takes off from England that they will return home alive together, especially Sergeant Matt Baker.

 _I'd never asked to be a squad leader, but I have no choice. Now I've got thirteen soldiers under my command. Thirteen men depending on me to make the right decisions and not get them killed. Thirteen families are relying on me to bring their husbands and sons home. Thirteen…_

Baker raises his head as he has been asleep and looked at all of his men around him.

 _Thirteen is not a lucky number._

Some of the guys here couldn't have been much older than Baker, which made a little bit sense to Baker since the average age before enlisting is 21 years of age.

Heck, some of the guys look like they just turn into adulthood, but quite a few are older than Baker.

All Baker could think is that these guys are counting on him. He is their squad leader. He has to lead them into combat in the face of the enemy and not get them killed.

The sad thing is that he promised them they would all make it home together alive. That thought has been with Baker ever since they first take off from England and right into the unknown.

What if he failed to keep his promise and got his men killed? Thinking about it feel like the pain of sorrow has taken hold around his heart and won't let go. He heard about men suffering from guilt when they lost someone under their command.

What's even sadder is that he never asked to be squad leader…

"Your father would've been proud."

Baker broke free from his thought and looked up, seeing Mac looking right at him with a kind face that a friend would have.

Mac knew his father and respected him highly ever since Baker's father saved him from an explosion at a training exercise in Georgia a long time ago. They have been close friend ever since the incident and Mac would follow Colonel Baker order to the fullest.

Before he was killed in action in 1943 at Anzio, Italy, Colonel Baker told Mac, upon learning that Matt is under the command of Mac in the airborne, that he wanted his son to be like his father, leading a group of soldiers into combat.

But Matt still doesn't want to be a squad leader, and he is now forced to take the role without having to realize it.

"You know, I never ask for this!" Baker told Mac.

Mac lends over and pats Baker's knee. "You'll be fine," he said, trying to sound hopeful. "We're in the largest armada the world ever knows. We are the stepping stone for Eisenhower army, and we are going to kick Hitler's ass back to Germany."

When he said this, a soldier next to Baker threw up, spilling contents on the floor of the plane.

Mac shakes his head. "Corrion, I told you. Hell, I told you three times to take those damn pills. Shit, they're gonna smell you a mile away, all cover in meatloaf and gravy."

Corrion wiped his mouth with his sleeve and cough. "Oh, I hate you." Then he vomited again.

"Doesn't look as half bad the second time around," Hartsock said, chuckling. "Did you eat some carrots?"

"Hate you," Corrion replied back with a spit to the floor to clear out the acids in his mouth.

Baker smiled a bit.

 _Corporal Joe Hartsock. Everyone called him "Red." It's because of his "oh-so-red-he-could-pass-as-an-Irishman hair._

 _The army nicknames are rarely creative._

Red lean back against the plane wall and stares off into the distance, thinking about his wife and daughter back home in Wyoming.

 _He dropped out of high school early and spent most of his days raising whatever hell he saw fit._

 _That is until he met his wife, Erma. She put the fear of God into him._

 _A fear we all be so lucky to have._

Corrion started wiping his mouth again with his sleeve after he felt confident enough that he is not going to puke. Although, the guys are still making fun of him, which leads him annoyed.

 _Corporal Sam Corrion, short in height…and in tone. He's been loyal to the fault, but only as a measure to float to the top. He's a lifer._

 _To my knowledge, he was a supervisor at a textile mill in Augusta. All of his workers were women, apparently._

* * *

Sitting against the top of his desk with his arm crossed before him, Corrion, in his business suit, said to the sobbing women before him with a tone of authority.

"We run a tight ship, and you knew that. You were late to work, again."

The women covered her face with one of hand as she sobbed. "I…feared, my son, had malaria…had to wait for the doctor."

Corrion nodded slowly. "Heartbreaking indeed. But time waits for no…" he got up from his desk and turn his back to her, waving his hands in the air. "I'm afraid you are fired, Mrs. Plunkett."

 _He says that "Cream always rises to the top."_

* * *

Sitting on the left side of Corrion are two soldiers talking, one asking the other, "So how can you be sure that waitress gave to me, Garnett? She seems so clean…"

The other soldier took a drag from his cigarette before replying back to his best friend with a sighs, "Man, because she gave it to four other people I've talked to."

"Bullshit, name one."

"Himself, you idiot!" Garnett smiled with a wink.

Sitting across from, Hartsock chuckled. "Everyone at that pub has been talking about it for weeks. You two caught V.D. from the same broad. Gee, Allen, I gander that makes ya'll soulmates…"

"I told you, boys, more than once to keep your damn trousers on," said Corrion.

"Oh piss off, Corrion." Allen snaps back at the corporal. "Maybe if you dropped yours once in a while you wouldn't need to redress your bunk in the middle of the night. Or you think we wouldn't notice?"

Corrion hesitated for a moment, then turn away from Allen by not saying anything.

About 3 minutes later, the red light by the open door came on, signaling the paratroopers to get ready to jump as they are near their drop zone.

Acting as a jumpmaster, Mac stands near the door and faces the men to begin his jump command.

"Alright!" He yelled as he holds out both of his hands and mention upward. "Stand up!"

"Stand up!" The men repeated, standing on the center aisle of the plane in a single line and hold up their chute clip in their hand while facing towards the open rear door.

"Hook up!" Mac said again, raising his hand and bend his forefinger like a hook.

"Hook up!" The men repeated as they attached their jump clip to the overhead rail that leads out of the door. The way this works is as soon as the men jump out, their clip cord will pull their chute canopy open, deploying the chute. If the main chute failed to deploy, the men could pull on their D-ring located on a chute in front of their stomach.

"Check your equipment!" a man will check the one in front of him to make sure that his chute is ready to deploy.

Being the first in line, Baker stands on the edge of the door in case something happened to the plane and they need to make a quit exit.

Before he says the final command, Mac said to the men, "This squad stays together! Once you hit the ground, find Baker! Sounds off!"

The last man in the back of the plane pats the shoulder of the man in front of him as he yells out, "Fourteen OK!"

"Thirteen OK!"

"Twelve OK!"

"Elev-"

As if they came out of nowhere, German flak rounds exploded all over the sky, rocking the plane back and forth as the side of the plane was riddled with holes, spark flying everywhere and windows blown. The plane left engine started to catch on fire.

"Corrion's hit!" Red screamed as he noticed Corrion sitting on the floor of the plane, clutching his left shoulder.

The men started screaming as they tried to hold on without being thrown off balance. The plane started taking more hit, and the middle part of the plane had already started to be covered in smoke.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Garnett screams as he's holding on to the plane overhead rail.

Allen started pushing the one in front of him towards the door. "We gotta jump Sarge!"

"We wait for the green light!" Mac screams back, trying to keep his men calm as more explosions rocked the plane.

"If we wait any longer! There won't be a fucking green light!" Allen said as he attempts to get Corrion back on his feet.

Baker steps away from the door so that he could see Corrion, but he was push back at the door by Mac. "Baker! Stands in the door!"

Baker steps back to the edge of the door with both hands on either side of the door for balance, looking at the tracers-filled sky as a C-47 exploded in front of him and spun towards the ground.

 _I never asked to be squad leader._

A round exploded dangerously close to the plane wing that the force knocked Baker right out of the plane door into the sky. Baker was shocked as he fell through the air and his chute deploys, sailing him to the ground as parachutes and C-47s alike continue to drift through the air.

The only available light that Baker could see is the moonlight, and he saw the ground is closing up fast.

Instead of hitting the ground, Baker's chute was caught by the top of a tree, breaking his fall but tugging his straps upward hard.

Baker breaths for a second then found himself crashing through the tree branches and hit the ground.

Ignoring the pain, Baker got up to remove his chute, by only to found out that he lost his rifle and musette bags that contains his ammunition and equipment. The only weapon he has is a combat knife that is attached to the side of his jump boots.

 _Great,_ Baker thought as he came to realized that he is weaponless and in the middle of enemy territory all by himself. Fighting against from panicking, Baker remembered in training that he must follow the path of the plane in his wishes to find anyone from his squad.

With no time to spare, Baker follows the plane path, avoiding anti-aircraft batteries in fields and staying in the hedgerows. He never felt more alone in his life without his men as he continues to walk through the French countryside.

Eventually, Baker came to a small village that is sitting next to an intersection. Before he could continue any further, a branch snaps behind him, alarming every senses in Baker as he felt the armed person is standing right behind him.

Before the soldier could speak, Baker spun around and tackle the soldier down, bring his knife to the throat of the soldier neck, which turns out to be Mac.

"Whoa, easy there, soldier," Mac said as he raises his hands up in surrender. "Is this how you treat your enemy, Baker? I thought you knew better than this."

"Mac?" Baker said, surprised. He helped Mac to his feet, feeling joyous that he found someone he knew. "God, you'd scared me. I thought you were a kraut."

"And you scared me," Mac said, then he noticed Baker doesn't have his weapon. "Where's the hell is all your gear?"

"I lost them in the jump" Baker said with a shrug.

Mac sighs. "Well shit." He reached for his pistol shoulder holster and pulled out a Colt .45. "Here, takes my .45 and shoot anything that's gray."

Baker was hesitant at first, then took the pistol by the grip, feeling the weight as it lays on his hand.

"Alright, we're going to have to go through there first." Mac pointed at the small village behind them. "We need to know where we are."

Baker nodded in response and followed Mac to the wall right behind the first house. They stay to the side of the wall and walk silently. They reached the opening that leads out into a courtyard and immediately ducks into cover when they found two German soldiers talking as they look at a dead parachutist that is dangling from a tree.

"Ich glaube, um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen." One of the soldier said to the other.

"Ob da noch mehr von ihnen sind?" the other asked with a worry looks right when Baker and Mac opened fire, killing them both.

"That ought to show em," Mac said as they both steps out into the courtyard to where the tree is.

Mac reached into his shirt and took out a map, looking at it while Baker went over to where the dead parachutist is hanging.

 _Oh please, don't be one of my men._

Baker doesn't recognize the face. This man must be from another unit.

Baker sighs with relief but felt saddened that this guy died all alone with no one beside him. What if that is what happens to the rest of the guys?

Baker forces the thought out and focuses on the mission. They need to know where they are before dawn arrive.

Mac let out a deep sigh and told Baker as he put his map away. "I don't recognize this place. Hell, I don't remember seeing it at the division briefing. We have to be in a wrong place."

"So what do we do?" Baker asked.

Mac thought for a bit to work out his plan and replied back in a serious tone. "We're going to have to find whoever we pick up and makes our way to the rally point."

Baker nodded. At least doing something is better than doing nothing at all.

"Let's go," Mac said and led back out of the courtyard and towards the intersection. They were moving towards it when Mac raised up his left arm, signaling Baker to stop.

Baker stops and listen, broadening his senses as he looks around and peers through the darkness. He didn't see anything, so he whispers to Mac in front of him. "What is it?"

"Shh!" Mac shushed him and nodded towards a wagon on the other side of the intersection. Baker looks closely and could see something moved behind a wagon.

Mac got up and quietly made his way across the intersection and behind a water fountain, motioning for Baker to follow him.

When Baker reaches him, they heard a quick whisper, "Flash!"

They look around, trying to find where the voice was coming from until they realized it came from behind the wagon.

"Thunder!" Mac gave the countersign and moved towards the wagon. Behind it is Private Kevin Leggett, who exclaimed as soon as he saw his two squad mates. "Oh shit! Mac and Baker! I thought I was lost."

He wasn't the only one there. Next to him happened to be Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole, commander of 2nd Battalion of the 502nd, who said to Leggett in a low voice. "Quiet! Keep your voice down, or the whole goddamn German army will show up. They'll be plenty of time to reminisce later."

Baker was surprised at how Leggett somehow managed to link up with their battalion commander. But if Leggett is here, then the other must be nearby.

"Anybody know where we are?" Mac asked the others.

"No idea." Leggett shrugged. "I thought you guys would know."

Cole steps towards the closest house while saying to the other, "I'll find out. Stay put." As he walk up the front step and knock on the door while saying, "Hello. Je suis American."

They heard movement inside in the house, then a women voice spoke out at them very fast, " S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous en paix."

"American! What town is this?"

"S'il vous plaît, partez d'ici."

Cole was getting frustrated, and he turns back to the three soldiers behind him and ask them, "Any of ya'll know French? I can't understand a goddamn word she's saying."

Leggett raised his hand meekly and said to Cole, "I can speak a bit, sir."

"Then get your ass over here, son."

Leggett walks up to the door and knocks on it. When he heard the women again, he said in a calm voice, "Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes?"

The women must've calmed a bit and said through the door, "Juste au nord-est de Sainte Mère Eglise."

"She said we're north of St. Mere Eglise." Leggett translated.

Cole rubbed his chin and said to himself, "Dammit, we're headed in the wrong direction." And he looks up at the soldiers around him. "I'm going to see if I can gather some more guys. Y'all head that way through the gate and link with anyone else you find as you head east. Stay alive. That's an order."

And just like that, he was gone, leaving the other their first objective.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, I apologize that this chapter is long but at least you know who is the main protagonist is. Not much details have been explained who is he or the others but it will be explains later in the story.**

 **Looking back at it, I could say I have improved my writing skill just a little bit so now I am DESPERATE for anyone who would like to give me some advice, ideas or simply pointing out errors. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and please R &R.**

 **Well, that's pretty much for today.**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Surviving the Night

**Update: This chapter will be experiencing a massive update. I would recommend starting the next chapter unless you're sure you can handle this horrible storytelling and grammar.**

* * *

 _ **Near St. Mere Eglise**_

Moments after Lt. Col. Robert Cole left in search for friendly paratroopers, the three soldiers: Mac, Baker, and Leggett, have gathered near the gate of the French women.

"We're going to have to take out the German AA (anti-aircraft) guns in a village not far from here," Mac told the two soldiers before him. "Reinforcement will be coming in shortly so we're going to make it easy for the pilots so they can make their drops."

He turned around to unlatch the gate and swing it open. "Let's go." then lead the two men into the hedgerows.

The moonlight from the full moon shined through the clouds as the paratroopers moved along the hedgerows swiftly and silently, passing German garrison barracks and staying away from the roads as enemy soldiers and vehicles passes them.

It was a terrifying experience for Baker; there are hundreds of enemy soldiers all over, armed to the teeth and fully alerted. It would be a disaster if they ran into a large group of enemy soldiers unless they still have a tactical advantage, which is stealth. Baker is also without an effective weapon.

A Colt .45 pistol was never a grand idea of fighting against a whole German army. Although it not recommended, Baker could savage a weapon from the enemy for better firepower. Back in England, Baker was taught and showed images on how to use a German weapon.

Baker felt that handling a enemy weapon felt so strange to him, so he decided to stick to American weaponry.

But for now, it doesn't seem like an option. Even Corrion would laugh at that, who is fluent to both American and German firearms.

Even though Leggett is his only squadmate that he linked up to, Baker felt naked without the rest of his squad. A full squad is required to complete an objective because of it full combat effectiveness.

Now Baker is without one because of the drop that scattered everyone all over the place.

As they as they are near the village, a burning C-47 screams overhead and crashes into a nearby field, soon followed by an explosion.

The paratroopers reached an opening between the hedgerows, allowing them to see the outskirt of the village on the other side of a field where the C-47 had crashed.

"We're going to have to cross this field to reach the guns faster," Mac said as he checked his watch. "It's 0215 hours. We're going to have to move fast if we don't take out those gunners."

"Mac! Krauts up ahead!" Leggett whispered next to him as he pointed down at the field.

Out into the field near the burning wreckage of the plane, a group of six German soldiers were walking into the middle of the field after inspecting the crash site.

As far as Baker could tell, these soldiers must be from the 709th Infantry Division that are defending the area. They are not well trained as the _Fallschirmjager_ , but they are not far worse than the _OST_ battalion.

Mac watches the group below then thought of an idea. "Let's wait for them to split up." He said, checking his Thompson submachine to see it's not of safety then turn to the two paratroopers. "Baker, take Leggett and get behind those walls over there. Focus on the nearest group and give them enough suppressive fire for me to flank them."

"Why can't we just go around them?" Leggett inquired.

"Do you have any better ideas that will make us get to the village faster?" Mac snapped back at the private.

Leggett cast his eyes down and didn't say anything.

"We're Airborne," Mac said. "Nothing will get in the way between us and those guns. Just remember your trainings. Tonight is the night when we are going to show Hitler what we're made of."

They waited for a moment and, true to Mac's words, the Germans split up into a group of three, with one group moving to the left to patrol the area and the other stay where they are.

"Now!" Mac whispered, and they moved towards the walls undetected.

Baker's heart beat increases rapidly as the second group of German soldiers moved behind a wooden fence.

Sensing an opportunity to attack, Mac yelled out, "Alright! Let them have it!" and fired at the group behind the fence.

Baker and Leggett follow suit, pinning the German soldiers into cover. Baker is firing slowly with his pistol as he carefully aimed and squeezing off shots. Leggett, armed with an M1 Garand rifle, was firing rapidly.

Mac got up to fire a short burst and said to the two soldiers. "I'm going for it! Keep up the fire!" and dash to a sack of hay rolls.

The three German saw what Mac was doing and start shooting at him, forcing him to take cover behind one of the hay rolls.

"Fuck! Where is my cover?" Mac screamed, hugging against the straws of hay.

Baker and Leggett increases their volume of fire, forcing the German back into cover.

Mac moved to the German flank and quickly fired at them with his Tommy gun, killing them all.

The second German group came back to the field to investigate what's going on only to be fired upon by the paratroopers. One of them manage to escape by running back to where he came, leaving the other two to their fates.

After they dispatched the group, Baker and Leggett linked up with Mac and moved towards the burning plane.

Along the way, Baker went over to one of the dead soldier and pick up a Kar 98s bolt-action rifle. He is still not fond on using an enemy weapon, but it's better than fighting with a pistol.

Baker pocketed a couple of stripper clips into his pockets and went over to where Leggett and Mac were.

Leggett was staring at the burned wreckage; the flames revealed his face that is full of sorrow and pain.

"Poor bastards." He said with pain in his voice. "We should help them. Maybe there are still some alive! What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Mac said as he started to turn away.

"But Sarge!" Leggett started to protest, but only to be snapped back by Mac, "Keep moving Leggett!" and continue walking.

Leggett stands there, unsure on what to do when Baker put his hand on his shoulder and said to him. "Come on, let's get moving before Mac get himself into more trouble."

The two paratroopers catches up with Mac and continues along the hedgerows.

The sound of an AA gun firing seem to be closer as they reaches an opening between the hedges, showing before them is a AA gun battery shooting into the sky.

"There's one right there." Mac pointed, and they slowly approach the gun.

The three German behind it didn't pay any attention as they kept firing at planes that are passing overhead.

Leggett raise his rifle, but Mac push it down by saying, "Let's wait for them to reload then we'll open up."

They waited for the AA gun to finally stop to reload, and when they did so, the paratroopers opens up, killing all of the operators behind it.

Mac reached for his bag to pull out a satchel charge and toss it to Baker. "Destroy the gun so the krauts won't get their dirty hands on it again."

Baker caught the charge and move towards the gun while Mac and Leggett set up a defensive perimeter to cover Baker.

After setting the charge on the gun, Baker pulls the pin and ran to a safe distance as the gun exploded, making it unusable.

"That's one less gun to worry about," Mac said, patting Baker in the back. "Let's get into the village and take out the other gun there."

With no time to lose, they quickly moved into the center of the village where they encounter the second gun.

Unlike the first one, a group of regular infantry are defending the area around the second gun. Unlike the ones in the field, these soldiers spotted the Americans and open fire on them, driving them into cover.

"I think they saw us!" Leggett yelled, only to be responded by Mac, "Well, no shit!"

They fought back fiercely, driving the infantry back to Baker took a shot on hitting one of the operators of the AA gun. The other two abandons the gun and took off running with the surviving infantry into the hedgerows, leaving the Americans victorious.

As soon as the final gun was knocked out, Baker asked Mac as he approach him, "What do we do now? Should we try and get to the rally point?"

"We might as well can. We still have to get to Utah Beach and clear out the German there for the 4TH ID to move in." Mac said then he turn and follow the road that will lead them to the coast. "Let's get going."

They may have survived throughout the night, but there is more dangers up ahead as dawn is approaching as the final wave of planes returned to their home bases in England, leaving the men of the 101st and 82nd Airborne to their work.

 **AN: And another chapter is done! There have been a lot of actions packed into this unbearably long chapter but hey, it was somewhat fun writing them. So will Baker ever find the rest of his squad as he, Mac and Leggett makes their way to the coast? Who knows? That's why it's up to you to find out.**

 **Please R &R. It will at least make me feel good about myself as I am putting in the time and energy into this.**

 **That's enough rant from me and I hope everyone will have a good day.**


	4. Causeway 4

_**Near the coastline of Normandy**_

 _ **D-Day June 6, 1944, 0645 hours**_

The wave crashes against the side of an LCT (Landing Craft Tank), spraying seawaters of Sergeant George Risnerv as he stands next to a .50 cal machine gun on top of his tank, overlooking his tank crew as they are preparing to land on code-named "Utah" beach.

Risnerv is a tank commander of an M3 Stuart light tank, with a crew of four and its only duty is to support infantry in a rapid assault. The tank doesn't have enough armor nor the firepowers to face against German armor head-on, but Risnerv knew he won't allow his tank to fight kraut tanks, it been designed to act like a bitch to the German infantry as well as going out on recon to report on enemy strength.

"Piss, drive, scoot" Risnerv repeated to his men during training back in England "During so will destroy the enemy and send his cocktail ass back to Berlin!" It was a joke among the men but now is the real deal. They all knew that screwing up once will sent them all to their death inside a burning husk of metal.

He also have a best friend that jumped during the night before the sea assault. He wonders what he's doing now.

The sound of gunfire could be heard ahead at the beach, noise popping that reminded Risnerv like firecrackers at the Fourth of July show.

He force his thoughts to the back of his mind then went down in front of the tank hull to shout at his crew, "Ninety second!"

"Ninety second to what?" asked one of the crewmen, Private First Class Gardener, who is making sure his M1 rifle is safely inside the plastic bag.

"Till we make peace with whatever God can stomach us!" Risnerv jerked his thumb to the tank "Clear the ramp!"

Risnerv help them climb on the tank as he shouted again, "We got the 101st clearin` the road out of the beachhead! There won't be so much as a kraut pissin` after we set foot on the beach. Sixty seconds!"

Smokes from the inland start to clear away, revealing a beach that is coming closer and closer when the sound of mortar rounds whistle towards their position.

* * *

"It must be hell." Leggett said to Baker when he heard the sounds of explosions and gunfire from the coast, "I hope our guys gets off the beach."

"They'll be fine, Leggett. We have to worry about our problems." Baker replied back by patting Leggett in the shoulder. "Hang in there."

The two paratroopers are standing behind a house near the opening of a hedgerow, waiting for Mac to return.

"There's not so much to hang into when they're scatter to hell." Leggett murmured, casting his eyes away from Baker to the ground.

Baker stares at Leggett. He's worried about him. Leggett have been jumpy throughout the night, even with his breathing scared him when they are avoiding large German patrols and witnessing their comrades shot to death when they are tangles in the trees.

Baker understand that Leggett wanted to help those men, but there is nothing they could do to dead men.

Earlier in the morning, they reached their assembly point near a small town of St. Martin-De-Varreville. When they arrived, they were surprised that the small portion of the 502nd are there, which mean that the drops was a disaster. Baker went around and ask some guys he knew if they saw anyone from his squad made it.

"No Baker, sorry." they all have said, leaving Baker dejected as he continued to went around, asking people if they had seen his men.

After the naval bombardment begins, Mac gather Baker and Leggett and told them they'll have to get to the coastline. Baker exchanged his Kar 98 for an M1 rifle and follow Mac and Leggett behind a house not far away from the assembly point; then Mac went off to talk to a platoon leader nearby.

Baker can't believe that time fly by so fast; he felt he is still in the barrack back in England, talking to friends that he knew didn't make it throughout the drop.

A moment later, Mac appeared and walk over to them.

"I got word from another platoon that some of our boys dropped in this area." he said, stopping in front of Leggett and Baker, "The krauts even flood this area as a welcoming gifts."

"Sure as shit that we are going to find them out here, unless..they..find us" Leggett pauses as he frown at something behind Baker "Is that Red?"

Baker turn around and saw the red-headed soldier running towards them with his BAR machine gun. Hartsock reaches them and bent down on his legs to catch his breath.

" There's krauts all over. I think I saw a mortar team back there." He straightened himself up as he smile at the three troopers before him. "Jesus, it's great to see you guys. I spend this morning in a ditch full of water, but I got one. Picked him off as he sipped his morning joe."

Hartsock shaked his head as he laugh, "Did I mention it was great to see you guys?"

Baker smiled as he patted Red's shoulder, "It's great to see you Red."

The sound of explosions intestfied in the distance, prompting Mac to tell the three what they are going to do. "There's not many of us, but we still have to clear the road for the 4th ID to move in safely." He nodded to Baker, "Baker, take Hartsock with you and clear out the krauts from the surrounding areas. We'll meet up on the beach once everything is cleared out."

"You got it Mac," Baker said and mention Hartsock to follow him.

"Baker"

Baker stop and turn around to see Mac giving the sort of a fatherly look that he thought he'll never see again.

Mac was going to say something but decided against it. He nodded to Baker instead. "Be careful out there."

Baker thought about it for a bit and nodded back to Mac. "Will do Mac." then Hartsock said to Mac, "It'll be alright Sarge, I'll watch over him and make sure he doesn't do anything heroic." then follow Baker out of the backyard and into the road.

* * *

A mortar round splashes into the water next to the landing craft, sending up dirty water and geysers over Risnerv and his men.

Another round splashes into the water of the boat as Risnerv screamed to his men, "Hang tight and watch out for those mortars! We don't want anyone going ov-"

His sentence was interrupted when a larger shell splashes dangerously close, it shockwave rocking the boat and knock one of the crewmen, Private Fields, over the side.

Risnerv quickly leap over and grabbed Fields by the legs as Risnerv put his legs against the side of the boat to prevent him from falling over.

Fields was hanging almost upside down as he begins to scream hysterically "PULL ME UP! PULL ME THE HELL UP!"

The other two crewmen quickly got to Risnerv side to aid him and together they all pull Fields back onto the boat.

"No one dies before we hit land!" Risnerv said as he start to climb back ontop of the tank to man the turret machine gun. "No one!"

Risnerv pull the bolt back of the machine gun to register a round in the chamber and fire at the beach cliffs as they are near to the beach landing.

On either side of them, landing crafts containing troops are dropping their ramps on the sandbar. Infantry units pouring out of the boats and moving up the beach.

* * *

Baker and Hartsock are walking on a dirt path that is leading towards the coastline, the planes had finally stop flying overhead with the sounds of gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"Have you seen anyone from out stick after the drop?" Baker ask Hartsock next to him as they continues down the path.

"No Matt," Hartsock replied back with a sighs, "Just me and the BAR. After you jump out early-"

"Jump out early? I got knocked out of the plane!"

"Yeah well, I couldn't see shit since the whole plane was full of smoke. Someone in that back was yelling that a shrapnel hit Muzza," said Hartsock as he reflect back to the plane. "I turn around and there he is, lying on the floor, took a round in the chest, or so what I've heard before we jump."

When he heard this, Baker felt a ping of regret. How could this happen? It didn't matter anymore since that night was the most terrifying night anyone could go through. _Shrapnels were flying everywhere, and the chance of not getting hit is slim._

A round went through Muzza chest and killed him; ending his desire to fight the German.

Baker doesn't remember much about Muzza, All he heard is that Muzza was a bus driver back home, which he doesn't talk about it much.

 _He never had a fighting chance_

 _scratch that_

 _He never had a chance to fight._

"You ok Baker?"

Baker snapped out of his thought as he look at Hartsock, "I'm fine. Everyone is heading to Utah; We'll find the rest of the guys."

"And the krauts?"

Baker stares ahead for a moment with his stone-eyes. "Probably find them too."

They are reaching to an land plot fulls of orchard as Baker said, "We're opening up the beach, so the 4ID get into France. That's where everyone is. Maybe they just landed clos-"

The side of Baker helmet made a sudden jerk as a bullet ricocheted, knocking Baker and his helmet to the ground.

"Baker!" Hartsock screams when the more bullets flew overhead. Hartsock quickly took cover behind a down log as he watches Baker gets up and took cover behind an oak tree.

"You ok?" Hartsock asks.

Baker nodded and peek around the trees to get a view. Three Germans are hiding behind a flipped bathtub near a manor next to a road.

Hartsock flipped his adjustment sight on his BAR up to take him and fire at the three German, forcing them down behind their covers.

Hartsock yelled at Baker as he pause to fire, "I got them pinned! Matt, you gotta go! Go, Matt. Go!"

While Hartsock resumed his suppressive fire, Baker move to the side of the orchard to find a flanking route.

Hearing Hartsock scream like that reminds him when he was playing baseball back in St. Louis in a tournament, with his childhood friend, George, screaming " _Go, Matt! Go!"_ when a player from the opposing team hit a high ball. Running to catch the ball is like running to get behind the Germans to attack them.

 _Go, Matt! Go!_

Baker found a flanking route and use it to get behind the suppressed German soldiers. Overhead, two American P-47s Thunderbolt fighter planes were flying above them.

When he took cover behind a tree, Baker waits for the planes to fly overhead to drown out his gunfire when he shoot.

When the planes flew over again, Baker aimed his rifle and fire, nearly hitting one of the German but hit the side of the bathtub instead.

He hide behind the tree again and wait for the planes to fly over again.

Nearby, another group of German soldiers are approaching Hartsock's position.

"Shit!" Harksock cursed when he saw them approaching behind so he swung his gun around at the Germans and blasted them away, cutting one of them down as the other two retreated away.

Baker move out of the tree again and fired his rifle twice, hitting one of the German soldiers behind the bathtub. The other two immediately reacted by returning fire at Baker, forcing him back behind cover.

Baker quickly moved and got behind a low stone wall as the Germans continues to fire at his tree.

"Wait for the planes.."Baker said to himself as the planes fly overhead again, this time noticing there is a firefight below them.

When they passed, Baker got up and rapidly fired at the German, hitting one squarely in the hand and killing the other one through the chest.

One of the plane in the sky did a strafing run on two of the German soldiers that were retreating from Hartsock earlier, its heavy rounds tearing through the soldiers as they are shred into pieces.

The two planes did their victory sign to show they had defeated the enemy and begin to fly back to the coast.

Hartsock moved out of his firing position as he watches the planes fly away. "Hey, Baker! I'm fine, not so much as a nick. What about you?" He look and saw Baker just standing there with a pistol in one hand and his rifle on another.

"Hello?"

Baker is staring at the wounded German soldier who is lying against the bathtub, clutching his bloody hand as he panted heavily, thinking of what the American will do to him.

Baker didn't say anything as he raised his pistol and shot the German in the forehead, killing him.

Hartsock didn't say anything.

Wars can change you.

* * *

Risnerv watches stood next to his tank with his hands on his hips, watching troops and tanks unloading from landing crafts and assault boats. The German didn't put up as much resistance as anticipated, so they were either overrun or retreated inland, thus allowing the 4th Infantry to take the beach without suffering heavy casualties.

Risnerv's men nearby are gathering supplies they need to combat the enemy as well as removing any waterproof covers they have on the tank to lessen the weight while inland.

Risnerv felt the invasion is a success.

* * *

Baker and Hartsock are going through the pockets of the German soldiers that they had killed, hoping they could find any identification papers or anything that could be valuable for intelligence.

"We're wasting our time Red," Baker said as he looks up from the dead soldier he was searching. "This one doesn't have any smokes on him or anything that we could take."

Hartsock did a final check on the soldier he was searching before replying back to Baker, "No smokes on this one either."

As soon as he said it, a German soldier next to them moan as blood seep out of his mouth.

"Oh shit!" Baker screams, completely taken by surprise as he grabbed his rifle to point at the wounded soldier. "I thought you said they were dead?"

"He was!" said Hartsock. He got up to move over to the wounded soldier and kneel next to him.

"It's ok. You fought bravely for your brothers.." Hartsock said in a reassuring voice. He clamped both of his hands down to cover the German nose and mouth.

The German tried to resist by pulling Hartsock's hands away, but Hartsock held firm as he stuffocate the soldier.

"It's okay to go now. Just close your eyes and think about home…"

* * *

Unaware to the four tankers, two German soldiers behind a bunker are preparing to assault the tankers. One of them pull out a rosary with a cross on it.

He kiss the cross and put it back into his coat before he and his companion being to fire at the tankers.

"Fields, Gardener! Down! Down!" The fourth crewmen, Corporal Edwards, yelled as he pushes Fields behind the tank as cover.

Risnerv got behind to join them as he yelled at Gardener, "Springfield! Gardener, I need the Springfield!"

Gardener reaches into the turret and pull out the water cover bolt-action rifle. He tore the cover off and handed it to Edwards next to him, who then handed it to Risnerv.

Risnerv peek over the top of the tank frontal armor and saw where the firing is coming from.

He took up position against the tank; shoulder rested and feet apart as he have one of the German in his sight.

"Match your breathing pattern…"He whispered, "The first shot is the only shot you need.."

He slowed his breath and gently squeeze the trigger.

The rifle crack and one of the German fell by getting hit in the neck. The second German saw this and ran away.

Over at the tank, all the men, except for Risnev, were chuckling, impressed by Risnerv sharpshooting skill.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Edwards ask next to him, looking at the dead German on the ground.

Risnerv didn't say anything.

He couldn't understand why wars send young boys to their death.

Wars does changes you.

* * *

"No, I'm saying that Utah was the correct beach to hit," Baker said to Hartsock as they are walking down a slope next to the main road. Debris and discarded equipments scatters everywhere, and a dead horse is lying next to a flipped over wagon. "Our boys open up this road, and we're practically in Carentan."

"I'm not seeing much of a "we." The 101st is all scattered to hell and back." Hartsock replied back by kicking a German helmet to the side. "If they even got out the plane."

"You were close to the back; You said everyone-"

"Everyone but Muzza," Hartsock said it in a grim voice. Like Baker, Hartsock couldn't accept that they had lost someone they knew for so long.

Baker sighs as he turn to look at Hartsock, stopping him in his track. "No time to think on that now. Stay sharp, Red."

Hartsock narrowed his eyes as he look at his sergeant. "Matt, That thing with the German…"

Baker cut him off by waving his arm as he look at the road. "Get down," he whispered.

"What?" Hartsock asked, confused.

Baker grabbed Hartsock by the sleeve and pull him towards the dead horse. "Get the hell down!" He repeated as a lone German soldier appeared in front of them on the road.

The two paratroopers watch the German walk down the road as they took cover.

"Shit." Baker cursed, and he whispered to Hartsock "Take the shot."

Hartsock waited for the German to come closer and before he could aim, a shot rang out.

"Urk-" the German grunted as a bullet passed through his chest, dropping him to the ground.

Hartsock stands up to look at the dead German on the road. "He's dead." He announced, unsure of what happened.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Baker asked as he also stand up. "Did you shoot him?"

Hartsock replied back by shaking his head. "Nope. I blinked, and he plum fell dead right there. Shot didn't come from the beach, that's for damn sure."

Baker moved up the slope to get on the road. "We should go check it out, Red."

Hartsock followed Baker to the road. "I swear to God if one more thing that's supposed to be dead starts dancin`, I will drop a grenade and run like a Roman."

"What does that mean?" Baker asked when he noticed more dead German soldiers all over the road and next to an oak tree.

"You'd have to be Catholic to get it," Hartsock answered back when he moved up to check the dead soldiers.

"I am a Catho-"

"Flash" a voice sounded from the tree, and Baker quickly replied back. "Thunder."

Stepping out from behind the tree is Allen and Garnett, smiling like a little boys getting new toys.

"Sweet repentant Jesus," Allen said as Baker and Hartsock walk up to them. "We were wondering if we were ever gonna see a familiar face again."

"Allen, Garnett," Hartsock said, smiling at his two friends. "God damn it's great to see you guys! What happened after you dropped?"

Garnett pulled out a cigarette pack to take out a cigarette and put it between his lips. "We landed maybe ten feet from each other and climbed the same tree to hide. There were Germans about the whole time."

Allen continues "At first it was just a straggler, like that guy over there we put down. But then came another and another and another."

He pauses as Garnett light his cigarette, and he said with a chuckle. "I'm not sure how long we would be able to keep this up."

"Well, we better mo-" Baker was beginning to say before they came under rifle fire. They scrambles to cover and begin to return fire at a group of German soldiers just down the road.

Baker hide behind one of the dead body and uses it as a human shield. Nearby, Hartsock is lying in a prone position, firing his BAR to keep the German suppress as Allen and Garnett fire at whatever they could see.

Baker posed in a comfortable prone position and lay his rifle on top of the dead body to stable his aim.

"Match your breathing pattern…" he whispered as he got a German soldier with a rosary cross showing through his coat in his sight. "The first shot is the only shot you need.."

and he gently squeeze the trigger.

* * *

Risnerv looks over the field full of dead German soldiers as he stand half exposed through the top of the tank turret. He climb out of the turret and jump to the ground. Edwards follow his tank commander as they walk forward to the bodies.

"What do you suppose happened here?" Edwards asked as he carried his Thompson submachine gun.

"Exactly what I told you before," Risnerv replied back as he stop in front of one of the body. "That they'd cleared the road for us."

He stared down at the dead soldier who was shot in the side of the head, with his rosary cross exposed.

"And they did damn job well done." Risnerv turn around and head back to the tank, soon followed by Edwards.

The mission was a success, after all; he thought as he climbed back to the top of the tank. He wondered what his best friend Matt Baker is doing now.

 **And that's another chapter down. I'm sorry that this chapter is overly long, I just wanted to cram as many ideas as I could to introduce you some more characters and the follow-up of the D-Day morning.**

 **Anyhoo, I'm going to thank NewTorkChicago220 for a nice hello and review. You rock man, and I hope you keep on writing with any wonderful ideas you have. For you readers, you can always PM me if you have any questions regarding to this story, advice and ideas are widely accepted.**

 **I can't promise you when the next chapter will be coming out, I have to get works done for college and solve my own personal problems. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

 **So enough of me ranting, let's get back to the war, shall we?**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Objective XYZ

**Author Notes: Just for quick announcements before you start, I made a decision of leaving the chapters that needed to be updated alone so I could just focus on the future chapters as well as improving my writing styles. Another thing is that since the setting is based on Road to Hill 30, this will not be about Baker anymore. I've decided that to have a story, I must shows some viewpoints from all the other characters in the game. It seems very interesting to do so we'll see from there. If you have any questions regarding from this, feel free to PM me about it.**

 **Remember to R &R! Still working alone out here! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Sometimes in Wyoming**_

 _"How many of that, Joe?" the bartender asks the red-haired man sitting on his counter after finishing a shot of brandy._

 _Joe places his shot glass with his other group of shot as he gulped. "A few shy of too many."_

 _The cold night of Wyoming is always Joe time to go out to a bar, get a few drinks and start a fight with a couple of lumberjacks._

 _Nothing but a few broken noses and a cut lip will Joe ever consider what he wants to do in life. Maybe settling down with a girl and start a family does seem nice, but where can Joe get a drink? Being a brawler does suit him and he sure as hell doesn't want to give that up._

 _"Want another shot son?" the bartender asks._

 _"Yes sir," Joe replied with a smile. "There's Irish in my blood, and it's **thirsty."  
**_

 _As the bartender went to fetch the bottle, the radio nearby started playing "Only Forever" by Bing Cosby. Joe closes his eyes and listens to it. That song has been somewhat his favorite everytime he work in the sawmill. No matter where he goes, that song always seems to follow him._

 _"Here you are Joe," the bartender said as he poured a shot of brandy and handed it to Joe._

 _Joe opened his eyes and took the shot glass in his hand. He stares at it for a moment then quickly drink it down and put the shot back on the table._

 _The bartender still couldn't believe how this Irishman finishes a drink so quickly. He was probably known for a while, the sort of guy who almost came into the bar every day to get a drink and cause a ruckus with his other customers._

 _The bartender poured another glass for Joe as he said to him, "You drinkin away a dame?"_

 _"Nah." Joe shook his head as he waits for the bartender to finish pouring his drink. "Not drinkin one away. Celebrating that I've finally found one."_

 _Joe looks over his shoulder and saw a pretty brunette walking through the door. He waved at her and watched her walk over to the lady room._

 _"That's the woman I'm going to marry. She doesn't know it yet." Joe said as he took a shot of his drink._

 _The bartender stares at Joe for a moment as he cleans a tall glass with his towel. "Well, what do you have to offer her?"_

 _"Got any plans for the future?"_

 _"Hell, if you ever going to stop fightin in my damn bar all the time?" the bartender chuckle as he set the glass down and flip the towel over his shoulder._

 _Joe stared at the glass in his hand as he thought about that. He then set the shot down gently as he poured himself another drink._

 _"My fighting days are over."_

 _He closes his eyes as he took the drink..._

...and set the canteen down to watch a group of paratroopers walking by as he sat on the edge of a water fountain.

 _ **Allied Headquarters codenamed "W"**_

It has been four hours since they linked up with the 4th Infantry on Utah Beach and they are now preparing to make a push to Carentan.

It's been a long day for Hartsock. They still hadn't found the rest of the guys in his squad and Hartsock is worried about them.

He thought about Baker, how he copes with Muzza death and his promise to get everyone home alive.

 _There are some promises that you can't keep_ he thought as he took another sip from his canteen.

"Aren't you ever afraid that you'll lose that?"

Hartsock looks up and sees Baker standing next to him. Baker nodded at Hartsock's wedding ring. "Sure looks like it set you back some pretty pennies."

Hartsock looks at his wedding ring as he recounts his memories of his wife. "She's worth it. Part of the vows I suppose. Keeps her with me all the time."

"You know, you have never told me much about her."

"I have trouble when I stop and think about her. I always want to know what she's doing right at that moment…."

Hartsock looks at up at the blue sky and closes his eyes, remembering his beautiful wife face, and her telling him to come back to her. To come home. He reaches up and touches his scars on his face, reminding him of conflict those years ago.

Hartsock opened his eyes and looked down at his canteen. "I wondered what Erma is doing right now."

They didn't say anything as more soldiers passed by them, signifying that there is a war still going on. To Hartsock, if he wishes to survive and get back home, he would have to place his trust in the man in front of him.

Also, he thought back to the promise that Baker had made. The hope to bring everyone in the squad home alive.

Such promise that shouldn't have been made in a war like this…

"I was told I'd find you two slackin` around here." a voice sounded in front of him.

Hartsock looks up to see Mac standing before them with his rifle rested on one hand while eating a breadstick with another.

"Sergeant Mac." Baker turned to greet Mac. "Haven't seen you since you pretty much shoved me out of the plane."

"I guess I missed that part." Hartsock chimed in, smiling.

"That was on you, Baker." Mac muffled between chewing. He cleared his throat before continuing "Listen, I got a little mission if you two are up for it."

"We're trying to push through that grouping of houses over there." said Mac, pointing with his finger "Shouldn't be anyone over there, but we need a couple of scouts, so we don't walk into anything stupid."

"We're on it." Baker quickly replied when Mac finished, grabbing his ammo belts and helmet while Hartsock does the same.

Mac nodded. "I knew you would be." Before Baker and Hartsock could walk away, Mac quickly added with a serious tone. "And boys. Be careful as hell out there. There is for real, so no boneheaded hero stuff."

Baker and Hartsock waved goodbye to Mac and begins to make their way to the row of houses Mac had sent them to.

* * *

 _"So that's the dame that really makes it all happen for you?" the bartender asked while wiping the counter next to Joe._

 _"Damn right it is." Joe nodded drunkenly. "She's going to be the best damn wife a man can ask for."_

 _"Then who's that?" the bartender nodded towards the woman behind Joe._

 _Joe turned around to find a lumberjack, more prominent than he was, approaching the woman and grabbing her by the sleeve. It looks like they know each other._

 _However, Joe didn't think of this as he took another shot while watching the man arguing with the women. "Oh-I'm sure… probably just a guy she bumped into." He looked at the bartender. "Pour me another drink."_

 _The bartender didn't move. Instead, he said to Joe without taking his eyes off the man. "He looks six shades of pissed off right now and it sure as hell seems like they know each other."_

 _Joe waved his hand around before slapping it down on the counter. "You know what, just leave the bottle._

 _The bartender reached down for a bottle of barley and set it down in front of Joe._

 _Before Joe could reach for it, the bartender said in a solemn voice that will stick with Joe for the rest of his life. "Just a little piece of advice before I cut you off from drowin` your weight in barley…"_

 _"Watch your back."_

Hartsock still remembered that word from the bar all those years ago as he and Baker reach to a stone gate leading to the row of houses Mac sent them to check out.

"Here what we'll do," Baker said to him as they settled behind the gate. "We are going to check through the houses and hope no one is there. The drop could scare everybody off."

"And if there are krunts?" Hartsock asked, more severe than worry.

Baker considered this for a moment before replying, "Take them out quietly. If there is something here, we don't want to alert everyone we're here."

He got up and mentions Hartsock to follow him. "We'll check out the nearest house from here."

Hartsock felt something is going to head off in the wrong direction at any passing moments when they reach the first house not far from the gate.

They positioned themselves on either side of the door and was about to go in when Baker raised his hand to signal Hartsock to wait.

They listen.

Hartsock could hear footsteps approaching the door. The two soldiers backed away from the door a bit as it opened and a German soldier, apparently still downsy as his uniform is not correctly put on.

Before he could take another step, Hartsock stepped in and bashed the soldier in the back of the head with the butt of his B.A.R.

While he does this, Baker rushes into the house, and Hartsock heard shots fired. He was about to rush in to help his squad leader when Baker appeared in the doorway and shouted at him, "Some of them went through the back door! Don't let them escape!"

Hartsock quickly went around the corner in time to see the escaping German soldiers going into the second house not far from the first one.

Without thinking, he took out his grenade, pulls the pin and rush at the second house, where he threw the grenade through the window and duck next to the window as it as blown out by the explosion, following the scream of dying soldiers as they meet their demise.

The door opened next to him as another soldier stepped out with his hand on his head, completely shocked and unaware of a paratrooper next to him. Hartsock butted him with his gun to knock him out before moving on.

He ran as fast as he could before he took cover around a corner of a house. Moments later, Baker joined him with panic in his eyes.

"Red! We made a mistake! We messed up bad."

Hartsock looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's a barracks!"

"What?!" Hartsock fought to keep the panic out of his voice. There is no time for hesitation if their lives are now in danger.

"This whole area is the barracks, and we're surrounded." Baker said then he muttered to himself, "what do we do?"

 _ **Allied Headquarters codenamed "W."  
**_

Allen and Garnett sat back-to-back on the hood of a jeep waiting for Hartsock and Baker to get back. Allen is busy eating rations out of his canteen while Garnett sat smoking from his cigarette with his Grease gun on his lap, listening to the gunshots from the houses where the two guys went earlier.

"There sure has been a lot of gunfire coming from over there," Garnett said over his shoulder while taking a drag.

"Think we should have gone with them, then?" Allen asked without looking over his shoulder.

Garnett turns around to look at him. "So, you wanna go save the day or finish breakfast?" he asked.

Allen shrugged as he fishes around his canteen with his spork. "We're going to need some bigger gun."

As soon as he said that, a random trooper place his bazooka and ammo in front of the jeep before walking away to join his buddies for breakfast.

Allen stared wide eyes at the coincidence. "You gotta be shittin` me." before throwing his canteen away.

Nearby, Mac is in the tent with other platoon sergeants overlooking a map of Normandy on the table. Mac pointed at the map with his finger as he explains the situation to the sergeants:

"This is us. We're at Saint-Germaine-De-Varreville. It's just up Exit 4 from Utah Beach. Carentan's the prize. Gettin` there is the bastard and the bitch. More than half of our men are scattered or lost. We gotta keep the Germans in the area off the radio until we regroup or we'll have a lot more Jerry walking the roost."

" _ **XYZ" Barracks**_

Meanwhile, in one of the houses, a group of German soldiers is sitting around the table eating breakfasts. They were completely unaware of what was happening in the area as soon as Hartsock kicked open the door.

Baker joined beside him, and the room fell silent. Nobody makes any moves as the Germans stared at the Americans with the surprised looks on their faces.

Baker quickly looks at Hartsock. "How do we say "surrender?"

Hartsock didn't say anything as he kept his rifle aimed at the seated Germans. Tensions soon fill the air as the Germans look they are about to make any sudden movements.

Even Hartsock sense this as he grips his rifle.

Baker noticed this as he said to him, "Red! We can control this!" then he looks at the Germans. "Everyone just stays calm!"

The nearest seated German, a man with short crop blond hair, looks at his hand and noticed he is still clutching his hot coffee…

He gripped it and swiftly threw the cup at Baker's face, searing him with hot liquid and dove to the ground as Hartsock immediately fired at everyone on the table.

Bullets ripped through the men as they flung back to the ground by the heavy calibers. Hartsock turned his rifle and blasted one of the survivors as he reached for his pistol.

When his rifle empty, Hartsock removed the mag and replaced it with a full clip. When he cocked the weapon, the blond-haired German who threw the coffee onto Baker's face got up and rushes at Hartsock, pushing and punching him against a cupboard.

"Die waren meine freunde!" he screamed as he wrestles Hartsock his gun.

Baker wiped his face from the still hot liquid and saw Hartsock struggling against the strong German. He reached down to unsheath his combat knife from his boot and plunge forward to drive his blade into the German boot.

The German scream, the agony made him loosen his grip on Hartsock. Sensing the chance to attack, Hartsock punches the German back towards the table.

He brought up his B.A.R. and gunned the German down, cutting the man scream short.

Hartsock took a deep breath to calm himself before helping Baker to his feet. "You ok?" he asked Baker, checking over to make sure his sergeant is not harmed.

Baker wiped his face, now that the pain is wearing off, but his face still feels stung. "Reminds me next time once we get back to England to study German."

"You do that, and I'll have to shoot you." Hartsock quietly joke.

They made their way past the dining room, stepping over bodies before exiting out through the back door.

" _I hear what you're sayin`. Grow up. Quit with all the bullshit and make a man outta yourself."_

They find a two-story manor in front of them with boxes for artillery shells stacked near them. On their left is an Opel Blitz transport truck seem to be ready to transport barrels on the bed.

" _Maybe, settling down isn't natural. Maybe, it's a choice we face."_

Baker and Hartsock both stop dead on their tracks when they heard shouting coming from inside the manor.

"Red, they heard us," Baker said calmly, reading his rifle.

Hartsock glace Baker. His squad leader is calm and posed without a trace of fear coming from him. Maybe that cup of joe did the trick of calming him down.

 _However, for how long?_ Hartsock thought when the door from the manor threw open and a group of German soldiers rushes out to meet with the two Americans.

" _Hey Joe, look out!"_

Hartsock wasn't sure if it was Baker or that fat bartender who yelled out. But all he could see at that point is a bottle swinging at him, with that angry lumberjack screaming at him...

" _She was my wife!_ " _the lumberjack screamed at Joe before smashing the bottle across his face. Searing hot of pain overwhelmed Joe as he clutched his face and fell to the ground._

 _However, the lumberjack wasn't finished with him. He grabbed Joe by the scuff as he screamed again, holding the broken bottle from Joe. "I oughtta kill you, you low life piece of shit!"  
_

" _Let's go, Larry!" his wife stepped in, trying to pull the lumberjack away. "He's not worth it."_

 _This calms the lumberjack a bit, so he leaned in close to Joe as he muttered darkly, "But she's right. You ain't worth it."  
_

 _He let go of Joe and grabbed his wife as he took her away._

 _Before the blood could cover Joe's eyes, he saw the look of sympathy from the woman as she looks back at him.  
_

 _If it weren't for that woman, he wouldn't be here.  
_

 _Maybe if he was_

"Red! Red!"

Hartsock snapped back to reality and found himself behind the truck with Baker.

"Shit!" Baker cursed as they are pinned down by German fire.

"What do you think, Matt?" Hartsock asked as he reloads his rifle.

"Even if you were able to suppress them all….I could only pick off one or two." Baker said as calmly as he could. "We need a miracle."

As soon as he said that, somebody shouted to them, "Did somebody order a miracle?"

Garnett rushes out of the door near them, firing to provide Allen, who is carrying the bazooka, cover and they reach the truck safely.

Even with them, that won't even the odds of the fight.

"Allen, you got no shot unless we can pull the gunfight away," said Hartsock.

"How are we planning on that, exactly?" Allen asked.

Garnett ready his gun as he looks at all of them. "We make a deal with God."

 _Even God won't get us out of this one_ Hartsock thought. He looks at Baker. "Matt, switch place with me."

Hartsock positions himself near the edge of the truck and peeks out. All the Germans that ran outside are positioned behind a tractor in front of the manor. _Maybe he can_.

Hartsock shouted above the gunfire. "I'M GOING TO FIRE OFF A WHOLE MAG! IT'LL KILL THEIR FIRE FOR A FEW SECONDS, AND LET'S KEEP THEM OFF THE RADIO!"

He looked at Allen and nodded at him. "Take your shot and make it count." He looks at each of them before adding, "Let's be worth it."

Hartsock rushed out in the open, firing as he went behind a haystack and used it as cover. In the manor, he spotted a German officer picking up a receiver of the radio. "MATT! RADIO!"

Baker aimed at the officer as he quietly said to himself, "Match his breathing pattern…."

 _Crack!_

The bullet went through the receiver and exited out through the officer head, killing him as well as the receiver for the radio.

The German fire died down a bit as they are suppressed, thus allowing Allen and Garnett the time to load the bazooka.

"Hurry up! They might have friends on the way!" Allen shouted with the bazooka on his shouting.

Garnett is busy loading the round in the tube and connecting the wire. "Hold on!"

"Don't tell me to hold on! If you get me killed Garnett, I swear I will fucking kill you!"

Allen aimed at the tractor that protected the Germans as Garnett finish loading the round. "Wire's connected. Backblast's clear. Fire! Allen, take the shot!"

Allen took a moment to adjust his aim and pulled the trigger. The back of the tube shoots out smoke as a rocket-propelled forward.

The rocket missed the tractor entirely and exploded behind the Germans, creating a hole of the manor but not causing any damages to the Germans.

The Germans resumed their firing and pinned Hartsock down. Hartsock muttered as he reloads his weapon, "Erma. I'm a dead man."

"How the fuck did you miss?!" Garnett screamed, not believing Allen fucked up the one job he had. "Just aim _straight!"_

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Allen objected.

Bullets bounced off the truck as Baker yelled at the two idiots. "Load another round!"

Now, the Germans directed their fire from Hartsock to Allen and Garnett.

"Please God." Garnet cried as he quickly loads another round in the tube as bullets whizzed past him. He was about to put the wires together when a shot ripped through Allen's arm.

"ARGHH!" Allen screamed, nearly dropping the bazooka from his arms.

"Allen! You can do this!" Garnett yelled at his best friend as he helps put the bazooka back on Allen's shoulder and continue to set the wires together.

"Wires are go! You won't miss!" Garnett finally said as he stepped out of the way.

Allen took a deep breath and aimed the bazooka _straight_ at the tractor. Then he gently squeezes the trigger.

 _Whoose!_

The rocket flew and hit directly at the tractor, destroying it as well as killing everyone behind it. Hartsock and Baker stepped out and fired at those who survived the onslaught as they retreat from the Americans.

Allen and Garnett left their bazooka on the group as they stand with Baker and Hartsock, not believing their lucks that they had survived once again.

While Baker walks out to check for survivors, Hartsock patted Allen wounded arm. "Good shot, you kook."

"Ow!" Allen cried as he backed away, covering his arm. "Not the arm!"

"You are going to be ok?" ask Garnett, his voice sounded with concern. "That looks like a bad wound."

Allen looks at his wounded arm and shrugged. "Give me some morphine, and I'll be fine. I guess."

Hartsock looks up at the sky and quietly said to himself, "Thank you, Lord." For a second during the firefight, Hartsock thought he was a dead man. Maybe he was worth going back to his family and see them again.

"We're done here," Baker said as he walked back to them. "Let's head back to the rendezvous point and report to Mac."

The others agree and follow their squad leader out of the area, leaving the carnage behind.

* * *

" _How are we doing today?"_

 _Joe opened his eyes to find a strikingly beautiful red-haired nurse standing next to him as he laid in bed, with half of his face covered in bandages._

 _The nurse looks from her clipboard to Joe. "I'm confident that your face will heal up for the most part. You'll have a pretty noticeable scar, but lots of women find that attractive, you know."  
_

 _She then gives him a warm smile and added before she could walk away. "I'm Erma. I'll be your nurse. If you need anything, just give me a holler, okay?"_

 _After she was gone, Joe looks up at the ceiling and believe he finally found his future._

 _Maybe he was worth it after all._


	6. Day's End

**AN: Quick announcement. It seems that I didn't abandoned this story entire and I apologized to those who waited months for another chapter to be released. But, here it is! Due to my long absence, I am finally able to come back and continue to work on this so there'll be more to come. The next chapter will probably be released sooner than expected so watch out for it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sounds of plane roared in the distance followed by multiple explosions. The countryside seems to echo the sound of battles. Gunfire erupted in massive succession, soon supported by artillery and naval bombardment. The Continent Peninsula seems to explode into a giant firestorm that was first started by the night drop many hours ago.

For Baker, it seems as if the drop was a lifetime ago as he stands near the edge of a road that leads into a small village that they had liberated hours ago. Tanks and infantry from the 4th ID continue to pour in from the beach and advance towards the unknown wherever the battle leads them.

Baker already accepted the fact that he shouldn't worry about his squad anymore since the entire division has already gone to hell. It's already impossible to go out and look for them, so all Baker has to do is pray is men will find their way to him. Right now, he needs to focus on the objective: Getting to Carentan.

From what Baker heard at the briefing before the drop, Carentan has four major highways, and a railroad converged that in the city, from Cherbourg to the northwest, Bayeux, and Caen to the east, Saint-Lô to the southeast, and Coutances to the southwest. The town became a top priority for the Allies and taking it will expand their combat operation and deployment. "If we can take Carentan and hold it," said Captain Robert Fazio, F Company CO. "we'll be able to push the Germans out of France and send them hightail back to Berlin."

 _However, at what costs?_ Baker thought. He learned from his father that for every objective in a war, there would be a high rate of casualties for those who are attacking it. "Always expect the unexpected" Or so he has been told.

Baker looked behind him and spotted Allen and Garnett sitting with their back against the walls, sharing a conversation with other soldiers from different units.

"You think we'll be able to stay in France?" said one of the troopers from the 506th, "How do we know the invasion hadn't failed already?"

"You asked too many questions, Ed," Allen replied by taking a drag from his cigarette. "Keep talking like that, and I'm sure the Krauts will glad to have you worry all the time."

"Just relax for once," said Garnett. "Let's enjoy a moment break before a BTO comes by and yell at us for insubordination."

As they continue their conversation, another group of P-47 Thunderbolts flew overhead as they make their way into the French countryside. Baker's eyes follow them as they made a turn and disappears. The sound of gunfire from a distance continue in neverending pops.

Baker thought of what the trooper said earlier; Are they here to stay or get thrown back into the water? The day hadn't even ended yet, and the whole operation had gone kaput.

There are already rumors speculating that the boys failed to push from the Omaha beachhead or the German are planning a massive counterattack that will drive them out of France.

He hadn't heard of what's going on in the other beaches as well. Maybe they are making more progress than they were?

Baker could tell that everyone is scared. Scared that the Allies failed and they are trapped in France with the unknown opposition before them. He couldn't blame them for being scared. When Baker was thrown out of the plane, he was scared to his wit and thought that he wasn't going to survive the drop. However, he did.

Now he is scared that he couldn't protect his men and will have to explain to their loved ones why they couldn't come home, why he's alive and not them.

However, all that changed when what remains of his squad joined him and fought against the fear of death.

All Baker's need to do is accept that whatever he had left and his strength to get out of this war alive.

A group of mechanized infantry, followed by a couple of tanks, exchanged looks with the battle-weary paratroopers as they pass by them on the road. Baker noted that they are still green, hadn't seen any combats yet. Soon enough, these men that represented Uncle Sam fighting forces will eventually run into the enemy and have to fight for their lives, just like Baker and his men did today.

Seeing them also reminds Baker of his friend, George. Had he survived the landing? Where is he now? Baker heard that the forces in Utah had managed to secure the beach with little opposition. So that leave the chances for George to get killed today is pretty slim.

 _He's probably bailing the boys out of Omaha_ , Baker thought.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Hartsock walking over to him.

"You heard anything yet?" Baker sent out Hartsock earlier to ask guys around them if they had heard or seen his men.

Hartsock shook his head. "No, but I did hear that we will be moving out soon. Mac needs you though."

He begins to walk away as Baker called out to him. "Where is he?"

"He's in a house by the church," Hartsock said without stopping as he waved him off. "See you later, Matt."

Baker couldn't help but felt a little sense of pride. If he wanted to count on anyone besides Mac, it would be Hartsock. He practically did most of the work back at the barracks and what he did at the end was admirable.

The one thing Baker don't have is the courage to fight. Alternatively, the quality that makes a good leader.

Baker walks into town and notices it had been a lot busier than it had half an hour ago.

By estimate, the paratroopers had managed to size up into a 400-plus strong unit, made up from different groups from the two airborne divisions. So they are continuing to get more men throughout the day.

As Baker walked, he saw paratroopers laying against walls or just standing around. Half of the division headquarter staff is still missing, including the G3 (operation) commander. Due to the lack of the planning staff, what reminds of the organized command group cannot issue or assigned units to their objectives effectively.

"At least we get a well-deserved rest." Baker quietly said to himself. Everyone is tired, including Baker as they spent hours of combats throughout the day. However, they couldn't rest for any longer since they needed to push their boundaries deeper into France if they wish to stay.

Baker reaches to a small house near the church that is being used as the company headquarter. A little American flag has been draped on the front window alongside with a wooden sign that said "F COMPANY, 3BAT/502" near the doorway.

Baker steps aside for two Sergeants that are exiting the building then proceed through the doorway. Once inside, Baker took his helmet off and put it under his shoulder as he makes his way to what's once was a living room, now a map and radio room.

He spotted Mac who is speaking into the talk box and approach him, hearing his conversation: "I know that we've been scattered to hell and the Krauts been overrunning our drop zones but we still need to be supplied if we want to make it to Carentan. Look, I'm now acting platoon leader until Jackson come in and no one had been able to hear from him or anyone from his plane. Yes. Yes, sir. I'll gather some men to scope the area for the landing of the gliders. Yes, sir. I'll see what I can do. Out." Mac then handed the walkie to Leggett and let out a long sigh.

He looks up and saw Baker standing near him. "Hell Baker," he finally said, rubbing his forehead. "Try being in a position where they treated you like an officer. Now I understand what it's like to suffer."

"I'm good Mac," Baker said with a smile. "With that attitude, they might promote you to Battalion CO."

"Spare me the pain, Matt. There's a reason why NCOs are the backbones of this Army. We're trained not only to lead troops in battle, but to reminds those worthless graduates what we're supposed to be doing." Mac poured himself a cup of job and offered it to Baker, who declined.

"Well, there are some good officers I know of in the Army, Sarge," Leggett said from the chair he's sitting in.

"Of course, Private Leggett. You'll make a fine officer one day, and I'll have to bring you a cup of coffee every day." Mac says sarcastically.

"Really Sarge?"

"Oh yeah, sure. But what you'll never know is that I grind it with dirt and add flour to it."

"Is that what you did to Jackson, Sarge?"

Mac looks at Leggett for a moment then turn to Baker. "In case you're wondering, I got a job for you."

He moved to the map table, land a finger on the map and made a circle. "This is a nice spot for the gliders that will be coming at oh-sixteen-hundreds for a resupply mission. Your job is to secure the area and clear out any Rommel's Asparagus that could jeopardize the landing."

Baker checks his watch. "That gave me two hours for me and my men. Will there be anyone else helping out?"

"Unfortunately no. I already sent the rest of the platoon to secure a crossroad north from here. I would love to send a couple of tanks to your way, but they're needed elsewhere. So you'll be on your own. We have no idea who's in the area, so play it safe."

"Got it." Baker nodded and studied the map. The field that Mac pointed is about a couple of kilometers southeast from their current positions. If they start moving now, they'll have enough time to secure the field.

"Matt."

Baker looks up and sees Mac giving him that look again. "I understand that you still hadn't found everyone in your squad. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Baker hesitated for a bit. Why is there a need to act like this? Baker pondered his thoughts then finally said, "We can manage it, Mac. Don't worry."

Mac nodded. "All right. Grab your boys and get to it." They exchanged salutes and Baker quickly walk out of the house to his squad.

Along the way, he thought of Mac's actions then drove it to the back of his mind as gather what reminds of his squad to their next mission.

Towards the end of the day, the Americans in the Continent Peninsula hunkered down and wait for the morning of the next day.

* * *

 **P.S. Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will make up for it.**


	7. Foucarville

The sun begins to rise over the horizon, shining its sunlight on the cathedral. The walls have been design beautifully by French engineers with its colors and bricks placement. It stood there standing proud as it has been unaffected by the war until blood trickled down from the top where the spires are located.

A paratrooper lay horizontally in a bend arc with the tip of the spire pierced through his stomach. His hands are on either side of the spire, now rest heavily on his body as the paratrooper's mouth is gaped open in a silent scream, with his eyes rolled to the back of his eyes.

His blood continues to flow down like a fountain, covering the spire with long—streaked of dark red. The paratrooper is nothing more than a part of the spire as paratroopers that are alive are on the ground, doing about their business while trying not to look at the overhead man.

Standing on the side, silently watching the men is Master Sergeant Ike Farberry. A 36 years old native from Queens, New York, Farberry has a short crop black hair, a hardened face and stone eyes, yet he is considered the best in his company of the 502nd. Although he is soft under that look, he is determined to make his men the soldiers that they are cut out to be.

Farberry walked down the street a bit and sat down on a crate right next to a sandbag emplacement. He took off his helmet, rubbed his eyes and stared down into a photo of his wife that is neatly secured in his helmet. With her blond hair and gorgeous looks, Farberry is considered himself a lucky man for having Catherine. At least he has something to look forward to once he gets back home….

"Sergeant?"

Farberry looks up to see another paratrooper looking at him. He gave the nod. "Sergeant Vanilli"

"We finished setting up the roadblock and secured a hamlet just west of here like you ask. We're almost done building the emplacement for the 30."

"Good," Farberry said as he put his helmet back on. As he was fastening his straps, he said to Vacilli. "Have we got words with other units yet?"

Vanilli shook his head. "No, sir. The radio is bad enough to even send out a single message, let alone a transmission."

Farberry listened as he pondered his thoughts. If they have to fight and hold off the Germans to keep this town secure, then that's what they'll have to do.

Foucarville is one of many towns that leads to Carentan with an extensive road running through it. If the boys from the beaches can get up here sooner, that'll be great. However, for now, holding the town is the priority at the moment.

Vanilli then looks at the cathedral. 'When do you think we'll get the poor bastard down?"

"We can't do anything for a dead man. I already lost two of my men trying to get him down to snipers. I'm not about to lose more." Farberry replied with a sigh. "We'll have to leave him up there until we get reinforcement, which I doubt we'll have any time soon."

He then stood up, sling his M-1 carbine over his shoulder and proceeds to walk, followed by Vanilli.

"There's only a small number of us Sergeant, and very few non-coms." Both men stop at the intersection and peer at the distance. Farberry continues, "The only option we have is to hold and relieve for a linkup."

They were soon joined by three more paratroopers who just recently joined the small holding force.

"Sir." Said the corporal, who saluted Farberry. "We were told to report to you. It seems like you need an extra helping hand."

"Thanks for joining us, Corporal." Farberry returned the salute. "You boys drop your packs here and settle down somewhere. We'll not be leaving anytime soon."

Farberry watches them walk away and thought to himself, _Sooner or later, the Germans will come._

He looks up and sees the sun climbing higher into the overcast sky. He then heard vehicles approaching in the distance.

* * *

"Holy shit, what do you think happened here?"

Baker, Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett stood on the road that leads into Foucarville. Before them, dead American soldiers' lay scattered on the street. Spent shell casings littered the ground, and a truck continues to burn on the crossroad not far from them.

"What do you think killed all of these people?" said Garnett, looking at the nearest dead body.

Baker shook his head. "We took this town. This was supposed to be a link up."

"Guess the Krauts don't care much for 'supposed to.'" Allen replied in a quiet tone.

The four soldiers continue to walk silently, making sure they don't step on the bodies. They noticed that some of the men were part of their regiment with a couple more from both the five-oh-first and five-oh-sixth.

"Jesus." Hartsock sighed, looking at mangled bodies of men. All seems to be killed by some explosives.

"Let's get off this road," Baker said, and he pointed at a large house in the middle of a plaza. "We'll assess from there."

They made their way over to the house and gathered up at the door.

Baker said to Hartsock. "On three, kick in the door."

Hartsock nodded and braced himself as Baker counted, "One."

Hartsock kicked in the door and rushed in, bringing up his BAR as he checks the room.

Baker followed him in. "Whatever happened to three?"

"Same thing that happened to two," Hartsock replied as he walks further into the room. "We're clear in here."

Outside, Allen and Garnett are providing rear guard, smoking their cigarettes to quell the emotions they've gathered from seeing their fellow dead soldiers.

Garnett noticed Allen re-fixing the bandage on his shoulder where he's been shot back at the barracks. "How's the arm, Allen?"

"Hurtin' and bleedin'," Allen says as he finished fixing his bandage and nodded towards Garnett bandaged hand. "Your hand okay from that thorn bush?" he got up to walk inside before adding, "I mean, mine was just a measly gunshot."

Garnett holds up his bandaged hand. "Allen, those were very sharp thorns." And followed him inside.

Baker and Hartsock proceed to walk into another room when they are met by a man with his back to an open door, his face darkened by the sunlight pouring in from behind. He also seems to be standing next to a dead body lying in front of the door.

" _Flash."_

Hartsock quickly brought up his BAR and aimed at the man, not after when Baker put his hand on Hartsock's gun and brought it down.

"Thunder. Red, don't shoot! Put your damn rifle down."

Baker's face is mixed with emotions at the man standing before them. He thought he'd never see him again, but here he is.

"It's Corrion."

One look at Corrion indicated that something terrible had happened here. His uniform and face are caked in mud, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Baker walked up to Corrion and put both hands on his shoulder to steady him. "Are you hurt? Sam, are you okay?"

Corrion looked up and stared at the four men before replying with a pained voice. "You shouldn't have come here."

Allen and Garnett stared back at Corrion with wide-eyes and Hartsock look at him with a stone expression.

Baker said to Corrion. "Slow down Sam. Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Matt, don't rush him," Hartsock said right next to him. "Sam had just been through some tough shit. Let's go easy on him."

They look at Corrion who now hung his head down. When he brought it back up, Corrion's face now streamed in tears.

"It…it all happened fast." He said as he slowly reached for his Thompson that is lying against the wall behind him. "We were in control and then—it was like a car crash or something…"

* * *

 _"I geared down when we felt safe. I wasn't near my tommy when they showed up. The other soldiers were dying left and right all around me at the beginning. The medics went first so you can use your imagination…"  
_

Bullets kicked up dirt around Corrion as he rushed into the open to his Tommy that is laying on top of a crate. He picked it up and rushed back to where other American soldiers are at, taking cover behind low-stone walls facing the direction where the Germans are attacking from.

The Germans are piling out from the backbed of three trucks right on the intersection.

Corrion took cover behind a wall and noticed a soldier near him is struggling to move. Corrion grabbed him and saw a gaping hole on the man chest.

"Hey hey! You're going to be fine!" Corrion assured the man as he moved the man hands to the wound, using the hands to press against it.

 _He's not going to make it,_ Corrion thoughts as bullets continue to zip overhead, men screaming all around him.

Nearby, Sergeant Farberry is screaming at a group of huddled soldiers, trying desperately to move them and get them into the fight.

"We ain't in Minnesota and we ain't scared little kids! Now get out there and fire your rifle at those bastards before I shoot you myself!"

Once he got them moving, Farberry ran to a side of a house where a bazooka man is hiding at. Chips of stone explode off the wall when Farberry reached the man and took cover. Farberry looked at him and realized he's a kid, probably 18 or 19.

The kid is showing signs of fears as he clutched his bazooka on his arms.

"Look at me son!" Farberry calmly said to the kid. "What is your name?"

The kid replied in a panicky voice. "Oh god! We're all gonna die! Travers is dead!"

"Hey! We are not going to die here. Your name?"

The kid stuttered. "Swinebank….Joseph Swinebank."

"Joe. Can I call you Joe?" Farberry said as he grabbed the kid by the shoulder and pointed out where the trucks are at. "I need a bazooka round put into those trucks. Can you help me?"

The kid nodded nervously as he mustered up his courage. "I—I think so. Yeah."

Farberry patted the kid on the shoulder. "Great. I'll be close by, son."

Farberry looks and assesses the situation: the Germans took them by surprise and are now attempting to flank their positions. There are not many of the paratroopers left either. Vanilli was one of the first three soldiers that were gunned down when those trucks came by, and they quickly killed all the medics. Many of the boys tried to escape but were killed before they could get out of there. The survivors are being pinned down as the Germans suppressed them with machine guns and rifles.

Farberry waited a moment and made a run for it, aiming for a wall where a small number of soldiers are at. He reached the wall when another soldier fell backward, his head caught a bullet. Farberry stopped next to the corporal that joined them earlier.

"Farberry."

"Corrion."

"Pleasure." They shook hands and kept their heads down as more bullets flew overhead.

Farberry then shouted at Corrion, "We're down to the remains of three squads, plus wherever riff-raff dropped around here!"

"At this rate, we'll be out of ammo in thirty minutes, and we're not hitting anything! We should make our move before it doesn't matter anymore!"

Corrion fired over the wall, hitting a German soldier that is rushing their position.

The Americans continue to fire when a bazooka round shoots by and hit one of the trucks, setting it on fire.

"Well shit, the kid pulled it off," Farberry said in amazement and turn to Corrion. "Corporal Corrion. We're getting out of here. We group them up, and we move towards that house over there."

Corrion nodded. "Alright. I'll provide some suppressing fire. Better make it quick."

"No. I'll do it. You will lead the boys out in single file."

"Got it."

Farberry then moved positions along the stone wall and grabbed a huddled soldier by the collar. "Everyone fights, nobody quits! Now fire your damn weapon, soldier!"

There are about four paratroopers left, including Farberry and Corrion, as they continue to fire back at the German onslaught. Now they need, or they'll lose the chance to fight again.

Farberry stood up behind cover and yelled at the men. "Alright, boys. Let's get out of here!"

They got up and started falling back in single file with Corrion's in the lead and Farberry the last in line.

As they were starting to move down the street, Farberry kept firing his carbine when he heard an unmistakable noise of a grenade hitting the ground. He quickly turns around and saw a German stick grenade landed in the middle of their line.

Before Farberry could scream out a warning, the grenade explodes, killing everyone except Farberry and Corrion.

The concussion of the blast sent Farberry to the ground, ears ringing. He got back up to his knees and look at the mangled bodies of what once were his men…

Someone grabbed Farberry by the shoulder and shouted at him, although he could only hear it faintly.

"Fire your weapon, Farberry!"

Farberry searched for the sound of the voice and realized it was Corrion, firing his weapon with one hand while the other gripped around Farberry's shoulder.

They made it to the side of a house and took cover. Farberry's hearings are starting to return to full volume, once again filling his world with gunfire and explosions. Farberry noticed Joe the bazooka man sitting near the corner, not moving. Farberry went to check on him and saw that half of Joe's face is missing.

He knew the kid isn't going to make it, but at least he did it.

While Farberry looks around and assesses their situation, Corrion is standing near the edge of the corner, reloading his weapon. "We need a plan, Farberry."

Farberry stood up next to him. "Corrion, listen to me."

Nearby, they can hear the shuffle of German soldiers approaching their positions.

"There's a horse trough on the other side of this building. It's in the backyard. You get in that mud and don't come up for anything."

Corrion replied with a nod. "What about you?"

Farberry didn't answer. There's no way he could get out of this. At least all he could do is save one man left so he could tell what happens to them.

"Go!" Farberry said, and Corrion took off through the street. He went around the building and jumped into the trough that Farberry indicated. The muds swallowed him wholly, and the stench gagged him, yet he stays underneath and out of sights as German soldiers passed by overhead.

Farberry spotted a house that he could get to on the other side of the street. If he could make it, then he can escape alive.

Farberry felt his fears rising inside him. _Calm down, Ike, calm down!_

Farberry took a deep breath. _Just think about Catherine_

He pictured his wife, how she is so beautiful and remembered the first time they made love under the night sky…

A paratrooper near Farberry was shot in the neck and fell to the ground, choking in his blood.

 _Time to go._ Farberry rushed out into the street under fire, grabbed the downed soldier by the webbing belt and dragged him to the house that he was aiming for.

 _Once you're inside the house, it's a quick shot to the other side. You can do this._

He didn't realize that he was dragging a now-lifeless body, but he kept going.

 _You can do this Ike. You'll see her again._

Farberry start kicking the door of the house. On his third attempt, he finally got it open.

 _You'll see Cather—_

 _ **WHAP**_

A bullet entered through the back of Farberry head and exited through his mouth. Farberry fell into the floor of the house, knocking his helmet off and the picture of Catherine. Now in the pool of blood…

* * *

"It's just me. I'm the only one that made it out." Corrion finished with a sigh. "I just can't believe what just happens."

The four other paratroopers were silent the entire time with sorrow on their faces. Allen and Garnett continue to smoke their cigarettes as Baker has his eyes on the floor.

Hartsock then readied his BAR as he gritted his teeth. "We'll get `em, Sam. We'll make them pay."

"I know we will. We have to." Corrion reaches behind him to pick up his Thompson. Before he could exit through the doorway, he looked behind him and said to them. "Oh and watch your step."

He stepped over the lifeless body of Master Sergeant Ike Farberry and went outside, soon followed by his squad.

Somewhere in New York at that very moment, a young woman won't know that the love of her life won't be coming home. However, she'll understand the sacrifice he made to make the world free.


End file.
